Joanna Creevy
Joanna Creevy is one of the antagonists in the first Power of Five book Raven's Gate by Anthony Horowitz. Joanna Creevy is a witch in the Satanic cult in Lesser Malling in Yorkshire. Biography Joanna Creevy first appears in Lesser Malling itself when Matt visits the town on his way to the chemist's to fetch something for Jayne Deverill. (Its implied to be a dark magic potion ingredient he fetches.) Joanna appears and seems pleasant enough, and asks Claire Deverill if Matt is the new boy, to which Claire confirms. Joanna looks almost normal until Matt looks at her pram and sees she has a China doll, which scares him. He hastily asks where the chemists is and backs away quickly. Joanna is still watching Matt, standing there smirking when Matt comes out, and then he is accosted by Tom Burgess who warns him of the evil there. Joanna gets worried so she gets one of the other cultists to approach Tom to head him off which happens. Later, Joanna appears when Matt has been summoned by Tom Burgess to his house a few days later. Joanna appears just after Matt has found Tom's broken body upstairs and a cryptic message, "Raven's Gate" scrawled on the wall in green paint. Matt comes out and to his relief finds two policemen. When the police reluctantly take Matt back to the house, Joanna is outside, seemingly taken charge of the situation and Matt wonders why she hasn't seen the mess inside. Joanna is hanging out laundry and she greets the policemen politely and she asks what has happened. Then she sees Matt and asks what he's doing here and if he has got into trouble again, telling another lie as she has been implied to have killed Tom Burgess using dark magic. The police ask Joanna what she's doing here and she politely answers all their questions, putting up a good alibi. Then she takes them inside and shows them the house. She apologizes about the mess, saying Tom was redecorating (yet another lie) and she takes them upstairs to where Ken Rampton is painting. Joanna feels more protected with Ken around and gets more confident. Ken tells a lie that Tom went to see his sheep in the field and Joanna supports him showing her lust. Then when Ken says the walls are covered in wet paint (conveniently blocking out the "Raven's Gate" message) the police apologize to both Joanna and Ken and take Matt outside. They are about to give Matt a dressing-down but Joanna politely asks if she can take them aside. She tells them Matt is a dangerous compulsive liar and he scares her, which is exactly what she is. She says that next time they should arrest Matt. The police come and tell Matt exactly that, then they drive off. Humiliated and angry, (which of course is what Joanna wanted) Matt is left in the lawn and Joanna asks him to go back to Jayne Deverill. Matt says Jayne can go to Hell and Joanna says that he can't run from them forever and that there's nowhere for him to go. Ken comes out and laughs. Leaving them standing in the porch, Matt cycles off, scared that he's losing his mind. Later, Joanna takes part in the murder of detective Stephen Mallory who was very close to unearthing the truth. When Matt escapes the cult and is in York with Richard Cole, Joanna and Ken Rampton presumably spend the intervening days romantically together kissing and Ken is protecting Joanna. Joanna next appears when the traitor Sir Michael Marsh, leader of the coven, kidnaps Matt under pretense of rescue, and he takes him to the Omega One power plant to sacrifice Matt to his master Chaos. Joanna watches Matt's sacrifice begin and she is ecstatic. But to her and Ken's horror, Matt breaks out of his chains and burns Sir Michael's hand. He then escapes with Richard Cole. Joanna is now terrified as the nuclear meltdown is taking place and in the inferno she foolishly runs out with Ken Rampton into the fire which incinerates them both. Trivia *Along with Jayne and Claire Deverill, Joanna is one of the leaders of the cult. *She seems to be trusted by Jayne Deverill. *Because of her appearance alongside Ken Rampton, its hinted the two were romantically involved. *Despite Joanna turning to the dark arts and acting all smug and arrogant, she is a true coward at heart. *"Joanna" is also the name of Professor Joanna Chambers, one of the major protagonists of the series. However, Joanna Chambers is the complete opposite of Joanna Creevy. Its odd though that they both have the same initials. Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Master Orator Category:Master of Hero Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Power of Five Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Summoners Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Disciplinarians Category:Murderer Category:Deal Makers Category:Charismatic Category:Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Businessmen Category:Extravagant Category:Sophisticated Category:Cheater Category:Cult Leaders Category:Minion Category:Pawns